One Dance
by Operation Paris
Summary: The gang is completing a mission, at a strip club. Rollins is used as bait, while Olivia stands back and watches. Will this be the straw that breaks the camels back? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys :) I know this fandom doesn't have a TON of support so far, but it's growing, and that's so exciting! So yes. I don't own any of the characters, all belong to NBC (or whichever tv station they're on... I don't remember.) and Dick Wolf. **

**Enjoy :)**

Olivia Benson stared as Amanda Rollins expertly danced her body against and around her pole, her mind going places that caused heat to rise up in her cheeks. Nonetheless, she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes from Amanda's scantily clad body. It was heaven and hell at the same time, watching her dance.

"Liv!" A voice sounded from the earwig Olivia was currently wearing. "Do you see our John?" Fins voice cracked through the earpiece, bringing Olivia out of her fantasies.

Mentally shaking herself, Olivia tore her eyes from Amanda's, very shapely, ass. Olivia used her sheer force of will to force herself to look at the faces of the men who were obviously interested in Amanda. Liv felt like growling. Anger, and...was it jealousy?... were roiling inside her like an angry serpent. But, despite that, there was still no sight of their John. The man had been targeting blonde strippers, that danced at this particular club. Liv shook her head, "There's," she stopped and cleared her throat, trying to rid her voice of the husky quality it had taken on, "there's no sign of him Fin. I think we should wait it out a bit longer, see if he shows."

"I'm with Liv. If he doesn't show in an hour, we'll pull Rollins for the night." Munch's voice joined in the conversation. He- like Olivia- was out on the floor, while Fin sat with Amaro in the surveillance car parked across the street.

"Oh, sure. You guys just keep ogling the strippers, while I sit here, contemplating my non-existant life." Fin retorted, only saying something to get a rise out of the other two people on the receiving end of his snark.

"Ah, come on Fin. You got Amaro to look at, don't you? Have a little fun!"

Fin growled, "Shut up Liv. You're one to talk. Why don't you just go back to what you were doing before?"

"And what exactly was that Fin?" Liv asked him, grinning in amusement at how bothered her comment had made him.

"Staring at Amanda's ass. In silence." Fin smirked as the feed went quiet once more.

Amanda Rollins was enjoying herself, oddly enough. If she couldn't hack it as a detective, well, she could always come and work here. She could feel a pair of eyes on her. Not ones belonging to the pigs that tried to touch any part of her they could, but the brown eyes of a certain detective. Amanda grinned to herself. She knew Olivia was ogling her, and it was time to really give her something to stare at. Amanda slowly wrapped one long leg around her pole, then brought her hands up her body slowly until they joined her leg higher up on the pole. Grasping the cool metal tightly, Amanda lifted herself up and tilted her head back, a seductive look transforming her face. Because she was no longer touching the ground, Amanda allowed her body to spin around so that she was now facing Olivia. Olivia's face changed from an expression of cool disregard to blatant want. If the room was lighter, Amanda would have seen Olivia's eyes go from a light brown to almost black. Amanda wasn't quite done having fun yet though, she caught Olivia's eye, smirking seductively at her, grinding her body against the cool surface that served as her cover.

Olivia Benson knew that, in that moment, she was truly wishing Amanda was dancing on her, and not on that metal pole. There was no doubt in her mind that Olivia wanted Amanda Rollins. No matter how many times she tried to press and tamp it down, Liv knew she was fighting a losing battle. One she couldn't feel happier about losing.

Once again, a voice broke through her train of thought. "Liv! Do you see that guy, right up in front? I've got eyes on him, and I'm pretty sure that's our John."

Olivia flicked her eyes up to the spot Munch had indicated, feeling the satisfaction course through her as she realized that it was indeed the man they had been waiting for. "I see him. We've got 'im. Fin, send these ladies to go get powdered up."

Fin rolled his eyes but complied, flipping the switch that signaled the ladies to take a break.

When the light flipped for their beak, Amanda knew things were being set in motion. She started heading towards the back exit, her senses going into overdrive when she recognized the feeling of being followed by someone less than desirable. She could only hope that this would be the guy they were going after, and that her team would catch him before she had to try to take him down herself, which would be next to impossible in the heels she was currently wearing.

"He's in pursuit, following towards the back exit. Munch, you go out the front and meet us back there. I'll follow from behind. Fin, bring the car around, close as you can get it." Olivia handed out orders as she pushed her way through the dispersing crowd, eyes never leaving the man that posed a threat to Amanda.

"10-4." Munch intoned, already making his own way toward the front door.

"On my way." Fin stepped on the gas, having no intention of leaving the rest of his team without his backup.

Olivia watched as first Amanda, then their John disappeared out the back door. Two seconds later, Liv was outside as well, watching as their suspect snuck up to a seemingly oblivious Amanda.

"Hey Evan, where do you think you're going?" Munch's voice sounded from the dark, startling the John.

One look in Munch's direction and Evan was off at a run, only to be intercepted by Olivia. In one fluid motion she grabbed Evan and threw him against the brick wall of the alley. "You really thought you were going to get away from us?" Olivia asked sarcastically, as she drew her cuffs from their holder at her waist.

"Fucking 5-0." Evan spit, the side of his face still pressed to the wall.

Olivia shrugged off his comment. It wasn't the first, and it wouldn't be the last. "Evan Martin, you are under arrest for the rapes of Amelia Johnson, Autumn Luz, and Sophia Dawson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these right that you have?" Olivia handed him off to Munch and Fin, who had joined them as backup. "Can you guys make sure our guest here gets to booking? I'm going to check up on Rollins."

"Sure. I'll do your job for you while you go screw Fin's partner." Munch snarked, earning a punch from Olivia.

Glancing over at Amanda, Olivia shrugged off her jacket. It was pretty chilly out, and the blonde woman was dressed in something that covered about as much as Olivia's underwear would cover. In other words, Amanda wasn't wearing a whole lot. Not that Olivia was complaining, she loved the view of the southerner's long legs and tight butt. Shaking her head once more to clear it of the fog that seemed to envelop her whenever her thoughts turned to Amanda. Olivia held out her jacket as she walked up to the blonde. "Here, thought you might be kinda cold."

Amanda looked at the proffered jacket, gladly taking it. She snuggled into the leather, grateful for the warmth it provided. She glanced around the alley finding that only she and Olivia were left in the alley. They were completely alone. The very thought of them being alone together made her heart beat out a fast rhythm, seemingly trying to jump out of her very chest.

Olivia looked at Amanda, an unwarranted sense of pride filled her at the sight of the blonde woman in her jacket. Olivia looked at Amanda, concern filling her eyes. "You ok Amanda?"

The simple sentence pushed Amanda over the edge. Her self control had been torn down to almost nothing when Olivia had handed over her jacket, but the sweetness of the simple sentence served as Amanda's undoing. Before either woman could really register what was happening, Amanda had Olivia pressed against the brick wall of the alley, her lips finding their way to Olivia's.

Olivia moaned at the contact, pulling Amanda closer, crushing their bodies against each other. She couldn't believe that Amanda, Amanda Rollins was kissing her. It was an amazing feeling Liv could only hope would happen again.

Amanda pushed herself even closer, hands running up and down Olivia's sides and tight stomach, wanting nothing more that to be as close and touch as much of the brunette as she possibly could. All the while, Olivia's fingers had found their way to Amanda's hair and firmly knitted themselves in the blonde locks. Amanda moaned as Olivia flicked her tongue across her lips, gaining access almost immediately. Their tongues fought a silent battle, pushing back and forth from heated mouth to heated mouth. Olivia brought her hands down from Amanda's hair, dragging her fingernails down the blonde's back, digging them in.

Tired of having her back to the wall, Olivia spun both herself and Amanda around so that Amanda was now pressed up against the bricks of the alley. She brought her lips down from Amanda's mouth, kissing and sucking at her neck. Amanda moaned every time Olivia bit down slightly, and by the third Liv couldn't stand it anymore. She brought her lips back to those of the blonde and kissed her with more fervor. When Amanda bit down on her bottom lip, Olivia found herself moaning, long and deep. Both hearts were beating out a fast, staccato rhythm, neither woman paying much attention to anything but their frantically beating hearts and the feeling of their fused lips.

Slowly, and much to the chagrin of Olivia, Amanda pulled back, her lungs burning for oxygen. Her eyes fluttered open, her breathing coming in short gasps.

Olivia smiled contentedly as Amanda's breath washed over her face. "That was...I... wow." Olivia finished lamely, her ability to speak greatly hindered by the close proximity of Amanda.

Amanda chuckled throatily, "That it was."

Olivia knew it was her second chance, she may have blown it with Alex Cabot, but she sure as hell wasn't going to mess up a second time. She wasn't going to let this slip through her fingers. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Gooutwithme?" Liv blushed. That was nowhere near as eloquent or sexy as she had hoped it would be. It was like she was thirteen all over again. Not good. She cleared her throat, "I mean, Amanda Rollins, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Amanda grinned, "Ya know, you're adorable when you're this nervous. It's quite endearing."

Liv groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. Not only was this the most embarrassing moment of her life, but on top of that, neither she, nor Amanda had moved to put any space between them. Both women found this fact distracting, but neither had the will, nor desire, to move.

"But," Amanda tugged on Olivia's chin so that she could look her in the eye, "I would love to get dinner with you." Amanda kissed Olivia's cheek sweetly, flashing a grin at her when she pulled back.

Olivia blew out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Things were finally looking up for her.

**A/N**

**Well... how'd it turn out? Good, bad, ugly? I don't know. I think I'm going to leave this as a oneshot, but it could possibly turn into a series of oneshots. I dunno. What do you all think? Lemme know :)**  
**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just an FYI, the next one shot in this series has been uploaded :) Go and read it?


End file.
